


Cascade

by red2007



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Related, Episode: s07e04 Millennium, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red2007/pseuds/red2007
Summary: As far as kisses go it may have been the most unremarkable one he’d ever experienced, and yet it was just right. Simple enough to be easily passed off as a friendly New Years kiss between friends, but intentional enough to change the entire scope of their relationship if they let it.





	Cascade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerahSanguine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/gifts).

> Written for the XF Episode Exhange for SerahSanguine who requested a post-Millenium fic with maybe angst, some fluff, and smut. I hope I managed to touch a little on all three but it's definitely heavy on the smut.
> 
> I have to say thank you to TWO Nicoles.
> 
> @munchkinspeak on Twitter who unknowingly gave me my first line for this story, I kept it open while I wrote just for added inspiration and a reminder what my goal was with this story.
> 
> And of course to the indomitable and incomparable @gaycrouton who puts so much of herself into these exchanges and ensures that everyone gets a chance to grow a little with each one.
> 
> Audio version available on the Audio Fanfic Podcast [here](https://soundcloud.com/audiofanficpod/xf-cascade-by-red2007-ma).

_You know what, fuck it_, Mulder thought and went for it.

As far as kisses go it may have been the most unremarkable one he’d ever experienced, and yet it was just right. Simple enough to be easily passed off as a friendly New Years kiss between friends, but intentional enough to change the entire scope of their relationship if they let it.

They left the hospital, his arm around her and she drove them back to his place. They rode in companionable silence, stealing glances at the other and occasionally catching each other. They’d smile shyly and Scully’s eyes would return to the road ahead. The air in the car wasn’t full of pressure or awkward uncertainty—it was teeming with anticipation. He couldn’t help but think that perhaps this was the time to have a conversation, start this off on solid ground but the logical part of his brain told him that he and Scully didn’t necessarily need words to communicate, they never really had.

He knew what he wanted, as complicated and muddled as that may be in their line of work. He wanted her. He wanted to be around her all the time just because he could, wanted to hold her and make love to her. He wanted them to share even more of themselves than they already did. He wanted to make to her laugh, to hear that sound that sent joy radiating through his body.

The connection they shared had been there from the very beginning when she thought he was an absolute nutty genius and he thought she was brilliant and impossible. They’d sashayed and pirouetted around their feelings, always knowing intuitively that they existed but finding other ways to convey their depth. Saving each other, defending each other, challenging each other. He’d lost count at how many times they’d reacted in the moment, instinctively, to keep the other from harm. To preserve their partnership, their friendship, their unspoken but ever present love and desire for each other.

He knew, as simply as he knew his own name, that she wanted the same thing.

They arrived at Hegal Place and parked the car, Scully grabbing his bag from the back seat while he maneuvered himself free, avoiding anymore damage to his right arm. It wasn’t broken, just a very mild sprain and quite a flesh wound that they’d cleaned and covered at the hospital. _I’ve had worse_, he reminded himself while he adjusted the sling in the elevator. When he looked over at Scully she was eyeing his sling with a telling mix of desire and professional objectivity. Mulder stopped himself from laughing out loud, realizing she was weighing the affect his injury would have on what they both suspected was going to happen. He didn’t say anything but couldn’t help the grin plastered on his face.

She took out her keys and unlocked his door, closing it behind him once they were both inside. She set her purse and his bag on the table while he fidgeted with the clasp on his sling. There was no way he was keeping it on. Scully saw his struggle and came up in front of him, her hands reaching out to expertly free him.

“How’s your arm?” She asked setting the sling on top of his bag and going back to check the bandage she’d wrapped around his cuts. The nurse had come in with a tray to clean and dress the wound but sh’d have none. She never did. She didn’t see any residual bleeding and it looked to be holding up pretty well. She watched him wince just a tiny bit as he stretched it out and flexed.

“Just sore,” he replied confidently, smiling down at her. Their eyes met but instead of bashfully looking away they both just lingered. There was so much to say—pronouncements that could be made, carefully crafted plans for balancing what they felt was cascading over the surface and their work lives. Mulder saw the same understanding reflected back at him and he quirked up the corner of his mouth and gave a small shrug. Scully took a small step towards him, her gazed fixed with his and he brought his left hand up to lift her chin.

His lips met hers without pretense, soft but demanding. He glided his hand from her chin to behind her ear, both angling their heads to deepen the caress as mouths fell open and tongues mingled. She was like breathing in fresh water and he was certain he would drown. Preoccupied with pliant lips and errant sighs he almost missed the sound of her jacket hitting the floor. He was awash in Scully surrounding all his senses. Never breaking contact, he began slowly moving them in the direction of his bedroom. While she deftly worked at the buttons of her blouse he brought both hands up to cradle her face while he poured seven years of pent up emotions into kissing her. Every shared smile, every time he thought he’d lost her.

He felt her hands slowly coming up under the fabric of his tee, caressing his waist and meeting in the middle of his pack, pulling him closer. She stood before him in nothing but a lace bra and pants but they’d left those mysteries long behind, the shift that now the sight before him was **for** him…that he’d get to discover her the way he’d always dreamed made his cock twitch.

He pulled away from her long enough to pull off his shirt, ignoring the ache in his arm as it went. As their mouths found each other again they both worked to divest each other of their remaining clothes. When her pants hit the floor he backed her up against the bed and, cupping his hands on her upper thighs eased her onto it. As she slid back he took a moment to appreciate the sheer wonder before him and the reality of what they were finally about to do.

He’d imagined this for years, sometimes he figured she’d be shy and slightly embarrassed with a warm blush in her cheeks. Others he assumed that his Scully who never shied away from getting exactly what she wanted would be assertive, demanding everything from him. But currently she was propped up on her elbows in matching black lace, confidence and mischief coalescing in her face as she bit her lip and eyed the boxers he was still wearing. She was exquisite and he couldn’t bring himself to delay any longer.

Putting all his weight on his knees and left hand he moved himself to cover her. He started at her lips, his right hand soothing and kneading her shoulder, her breast, her hip, her ass. He kissed a path down the unblemished side of her neck while her hands ran gently through his cropped hair. He captured a nipple through the lace and her gasp left him reeling. His right hand crept around her thigh, gently rubbing over top her already soaked panties. At the first contact with her clit, even through the fabric, he watched delighted as her whole body jerked in response. He smiled up at her as he tried to maneuver his hand under the lace, but his muscles protested. Vehemently.

Not wanting to ruin the mood he wondered about the logistics of having a bum arm in this situation, unable to do the things he wanted, to taste her, to please her with his fingers and unable to put weight on his dominant arm. Scully seemed to sense his internal dilemma and brought his head up to hers, kissing him. “You don’t have to,” she whispered between kisses, moving to twine her fingers with his over her center.

“No, I want to,” he replied looking at her, the bed, reading the situation—he wouldn’t be deterred. “Do you trust me,” he asked softly, an earnest smile spreading across his lips. Her only response was a gentle nod. It was a silly question, she thought. Of course she trusted him. With her life, more times than she could count, trusting him in this was strangely the most natural thing.

He laid down and slipped off his boxers, nodding at her to do the same and he lay transfixed watching her ease the bra off her breasts and sliding her panties down. He used his left arm to guide her on top of him, crushing his lips to hers in breathless anticipation. His hands came to rest on the swell of her behind as his lips travelled a path he’d already memorized from her neck, down to her breasts, pulling her hips closer the further they went. The closer she got the more her scent began to overtake him.

Finally she was on her knees astride his head and his mouth finally found it’s prize. From this angle he was able to watch her throw her head back once he sucked her bundle of nerves between his lips. He manipulated it expertly, his lips and tongue working in concert while his functional left hand trailed from the crack of her ass down to her folds. He entered her with two fingers, pumping maddeningly while his mouth sucked and swirled. _God bless sunflower seeds_, Scully couldn’t help but think, her climax beginning deep and radiating all over. She spread her hands and leaned against the wall as she continued to ride his fingers and tongue to completion. Mulder slowed his pace as her walls continued to contract, his view of making her come searing itself into his memory.

She eased herself off him, her body sated but still hungry for more. She moved back down him, her skin slick with a light sheen of moisture, her mouth greedy for his kiss. Their tongues met and she tasted a delicious mixture of herself and him. She reached down and took ahold of his length, thick and hard, she rubbed from the tip to the base, feeling it pulsate under her touch.

“Scully, I—” his voice was strained and she mercifully raised herself over him, guiding him to her opening. Resting her wetness on the tip before sinking down, their eyes met, wild and passionate. It felt like the culmination of a journey they’d shared together and a new one they were about to embark on together. The lines of his face were soft, unassuming, and filled with tenderness. She could stop now, walk away and he wouldn’t hold it against her. This moment was for them, for all the times they almost crossed this barrier, all the times they wanted to but couldn’t. It was time, and she sunk down letting him fill her entirely, body and soul. She watched his eyes close, his deep exhale, ecstasy etched into his entire being. He pulled her down to meet his lips while she began deep, slow thrusts above him. His arms stretched down, gripping the smooth globes of her ass, pulling down deeper with each drive into her. He could feel his control beginning to slip and moved a hand back to her clit. Sensing his intention and feeling her insides coiling up at the overwhelming sensations filling her, she leaned back granting him access.

They really never did need words to communicate.

She rode him with vigor while he found just the right motion to send her catapulting into her impending orgasm, the aftershocks of her own climax clenching him and coaxing his release. Her breathy moans and absolute abandon sent him spiraling over the edge and he firmly grasped her hips and pounded up into her until he was spent.

She collapsed next to him, and they turned towards each other. He leaned over and kissed her, sweetly, reminiscent of the kiss that started this cascade of events and they both gently chuckled.

She ran a hand through his hair and down the side of his face, echoing his phrase from earlier. “The world didn’t end.” If Scully had ever looked cocky, this was it. Her face was alight with amusement, pride, and peace and he never wanted to forget it. He pulled her closer, breast to chest, kissed her forehead and met her blue eyes. He packed every longing he’d ever had, every sense of fate and destiny, every hope he had for the future they were starting into his hazel eyes and stared straight into her soul. She was disarmed, moisture forming at the corners of her eyes at the honesty she saw there and the unexpected shift.

“No, it didn’t,” he told her quietly. “It’s only just beginning, Scully.”


End file.
